Just A Matter Of Time
by Ashimattack
Summary: And the picture did survive but how can you look alive if you're not even sure what that feels like?


Okay well I originally wrote this as Naruto, posted it, read some vampire knight and decided it worked better for it.

SO HERE IS THE NEW VERSION!

Btw

_This is a flashback told from Zero's point of view_

This is the present in authors view

_**These are lyrics to 'look alive' by Incubus, that inspired this fic but didn't control it**_

woo

(;;)

_Standing around in the Chairman's office before school one day,_

_My first day of high school._

_My parents'd be so proud..._

_And I guess he was._

'_oh I'm so proud of you two!' exclaimed the overreacting chairman 'my two beautiful children...'_

'_okay for starters __**I'm not your son**__, and secondly, beautiful? What the hell?' I hissed_

'_wah so harsh there Zero, and I only called you in here so I could take a picture...'_

'_take a picture?' asked Yuki_

'_yes I'll take it with this!'_

_(;;)_

'what is that?' asked Yuki

'it's a gun' the chairman replied

Zero spun around, how had the chairman gotten in?

'it's okay Kiriyu. I figured you'd have one. A Bloody Rose? You plan on killing all the vampires at my school?'

'it's for protection. I'm trying to Protect Yuki.'

A lie.

When he'd heard that there were vampires at the school he'd started fearing for his life.

Not that he'd tell anyone just how scared he actually was.

(;;)

'_I'm not gonna be in the picture.' I said and began to walk from the room_

'_oh come on Zero! It's just one picture...' begged the Chairman_

'_no.' I replied_

'_please Zero? I think he really wants this.' Asked Yuki_

_I stopped walking._

_Damn her._

_(;;)_

'so the first thing you do when you hear about the vampires at my school is go out and buy a gun that'll kill them' the chairman was in one of his rare serious moods.

_Smile Zero_

He pretty much only did this to annoy Zero.

Zero stayed silent.

'so you can live peacefully with them? To protect the sister you reject?'

Zero remained silent

_Smile..._

'are you really that scared? Big tough guy...'

_Smile..._

'how would someone like you possibly understand?' he snapped back

(;;)

_Why did she have to ask in that voice?_

_How can I say no to that voice?_

_Dammit._

'_fine. One picture.' I caved_

'_yes! Now smile!' He exclaimed 'that's a terrible smile Zero! I know! Put these on! It'll be costumed and please, look alive!' he held up some unspeakable objects._

'_that's it I'm out of here!' I said and walked out the door._

'_Please Zero... Don't leave! I just want a good photo!' and so help me he was begging, pleading.._

_Pathetic._

_But someone seemed to buy it..._

'_oh please Zero!' I heard Yuki as she grabbed me from behind in some kind of hug 'just one nice picture?' _

'_yay!' said the Chairman, looking exited. How had he gotten there? 'now smile Zero! smile and look alive!'_

_(;;)_

'you've never been attacked before! Never seen the terror!' he shouted

_Smile Zero_

_Smile and look alive!_

'never heard the fear or tasted the blood!'

_SMILE!_

'YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND ANY OF IT YOU STUPID OLD MAN!'

He held up the gun

_**SMILE ZERO**_

_**SMILE AND LOOK ALIVE!**_

'Kiriyu, what the hell are you doing?' asked Yuki franticly

But he couldn't hear her anymore

The only voice he heard was the one telling him to smile.

_**SMILE ZERO LOOK ALIVE**_

'STOP TELLING ME TO LOOK ALIVE!' he said and shot

The Chairman fell down and he suddenly realized what he'd done

'oh god! what the hell? Zero?' Yuki was freaking out 'Chairman? CHAIRMAN!'

Zero just kind of stood there shocked

'it's okay, I'm alright' Said the Chairman, getting up 'that gun will only hurt a vampire. It just stunned me. I'm sure Kiriyu knows this. Or else he wouldn't have shot'

(;;)

'_yes! Now this time I want you to smile Zero!'_

'_no! And stop calling me that! To you I am __**Kiriyu**__, don't forget that old man!'_

'_come on Zero... look alive and smile!'_

'_MY NAME IS KIRIYU!' I said, violently shoving Yuki off me_

_(;;)_

_**A picture says with sight**_

_**What we can't say with words**_

Everyone has methods, to calm the madness.

_**But you've been walking eyes to feet in dark sunglasses**_

But I guess he never found them.

_**A picture will survive**_

And the picture did survive

_**So smile and look alive**_

But how can you look alive,

When you're not even sure what it feels like?


End file.
